A new Life
by Coyla
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene are finally together, and hope to spend the rest of their lives together. They have finally found their destiny. Will they both have their happy ending?


Rapunzel meandered around the halls of her castle, still trying to adjust to the new atmosphere and the castle. Her real parents even gave her a few rooms only for her! The first room, is, obviously, her bedroom. Next, she gets her own art room, because her parents were in complete awe when they figured out that it was Rapunzel who painted the ground in the town, and it was so perfect, they just had to give her a room dedicated to art. The other room is just for hanging around when there are way too many guests in the ballroom, or taking a tour, and maybe she feels run down that day and wants to just get away and relax.

Rapunzel reached up and ran her fingers through her short, brown hair. Her eyes widened and she panicked slightly, and then remembered that Eugene cut it off. She chuckled slightly to herself and hoped that no one saw that. She finally made her way into her and Eugene's bedroom and pushed through the huge double doors with a grunt.

"Man, that door is nearly impossible to open!" She gushed to her husband.

Eugene laughed and looked Rapunzel up and down. She was wearing a long maroon dress that was decorated with red roses and ruffles, and red heels, but he couldn't forget her crown. Oh, the memories of that crown. "Wow, you look beautiful," he said after a long pause.

Rapunzel giggled silently and brushed her hair behind her ears, even though she knew it was short, it was just a habit. "Thank you," she said softly.

Eugene smirked, and then stood up straight and patted down his collar, "do I look okay?"

He was wearing a typical Prince outfit, a white button up shirt with golden shoulder pads on, and a golden sash around his shoulder and torso, he also had black dress shoes and maroon pants on.

"You look great, Eugene," Rapunzel said with a wide grin and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Are you looking forward to the Ceremony?"

"Actually, I'm kind of nervous."

"Aw, don't be! This Ceremony is for us, no one will discriminate you, I promise. Plus, you're the Prince now, remember? All of those people who hated 'Flynn', now love the new and improved Eugene!"

Eugene understood what she meant and nodded, "thanks," was the only thing he could figure out what to say.

Rapunzel nodded and gently patted his shoulder, "now, we have to go find the front foyer, quickly, or the Qu-" She paused, _Mother? Should she say Mother? ... But... _Suddenly she remembered her "Mother" falling out of the window and turning to ash. She was too busy worrying about Eugene to be mad at him for killing her, but how could she be? She was the one who kidnapped Rapunzel, and lied to her for eighteen full years about it. Anyone with a true heart wouldn't be able to do that. That's when Rapunzel knew that Gothel had a black and cold heart, and Rapunzel didn't feel as sad as she should've. Also, watching her stab the love of her life was hurtful, it was almost as if Rapunzel felt the stab, too. That moment when her real mother hugged her, it was so much more warm than Gothel's, it was filled with love, and Rapunzel felt truly home, and all of the thoughts of Gothel just washed away from her, and she felt like she never even knew who Gothel was until now.

"Are you okay?" Eugene interrupted Rapunzel's nervous inner babble and put both of his hands on her shoulders, "hey, it's alright, you can call the Queen, 'Mother', y'know. She is your _real _mother, after all."

Rapunzel pursed her lips into a smile and nodded, "you're right. Gosh! We really have to go!" Rapunzel suddenly exclaimed with wide eyes and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

One of the guards quickly straightened up and raised his sword up when she was racing down the stairs, and Eugene wasn't very far behind her.

"Ra- Rapunzel, slow down! I can't run in these shoes!" He couldn't believe Rapunzel could run like that in those heels.

"I can't slow down! We're going t-" She suddenly bumped into someone who was much larger than she was, and she fell gracefully on her side.

"Oh! Princess, I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright, miss?" A deep voice said and helped her to her feet.

She blinked up to the extremely tall man, "why, yes, I'm fine, that's alright, thank you. Who are you?" She said all in one breath.

The tall and strong man chuckled, "I'm one of your protectors. The Queen and King are going to make sure that you don't get abducted again."

Rapunzel was impressed, he would scare off anyone. "Oh, wow. Well, I'm definitely safe, then!" She said with a nervous chuckle.

He nodded, "by the way, you can just call me Steve."

_Steve? What an odd name for such a big guy. _

Rapunzel smiled and then raced off again, this time looking where she was going.

"Oh, gosh, we're so late!" She said and she busted into the Main Foyer, looking around at all of the guests and the two empty chairs. Her stomach twirled, and she suddenly felt last minute anxiety and stress. She turned and whispered to Eugene, "I don't want to do this."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, c'mon," he said and walked towards the chairs, Rapunzel trailed behind him.

"Everyone! Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene have arrived! Please stand," said the Queen.

Rapunzel couldn't believe how quickly everyone stood up, and at the same time, too.

They both sat down in their chairs, awkwardly smiling at everyone.

Eugene already broke out in a nervous sweat and was running his fingers through his hair. They both had to make speeches. Eugene doesn't know how to make a speech, especially right in the moment. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? What if they through rocks at him if they were disappointed with his speech? Would they do that? These questions swirled around his mind and got worse and worse.

Rapunzel nudged him, "hey, relax. Everything will be fine," Rapunzel said, suddenly calm and collected, like it was an instinct.

_How is she so calm? A minute ago she was just freaking out, like me, right now! Argh! This is so frustrating! I'll never be able to make a speech! _

Rapunzel and Eugene both dazed off during the announcements and other speeches so they could think one up as they waited.

"First, Prince Eugene will make his speech!"

_Perfect, of course I have to go up first!_

Eugene nervously smiled and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

When he approached the microphone, he cleared his throat,

"Uh..." he cleared his throat again, "As you know, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert, or as some of you know me as, Flyn- Actually, you know what, Flynn is gone. I'm a new person now. I'm married to a perfect young lady and blessed to be here. I thank you all for coming, and I hope everyone enjoys being here as much as I do. A new beginning, is like a phoenix rising from the ashes. It feels great, and it looks amazing. People are there to encourage you and cheer for you when you're on your new path, and you're no longer seen as the old person you used to be. I used to hate being called Eugene, but now I hate to be called Flynn. Living in a castle is amazing, my days as Flynn used to be in a shed, and I'd sleep on the floor, but now- everything is just, different. In a good way, of course. I have returned everything that I have stolen to the vendors, and other people that I've stolen from. I see things in new lights and my heart has just changed completely," he paused in thought, but nothing else could come, so he decided to end his speech there. "Thank you," he said and nodded with a smile, returning to his seat.

The crowd erupted into cheers and hollers, and everyone stood up, clapping. Eugene felt amazing.

Rapunzel wiped away a few tears and smiled, "Eugene, that was perfect. You're a natural."

Eugene smiled, "I'm sure yours will be much better than mine."

The king approached the microphone, "thank you, Prince Eugene, that was a very nice speech. Now, let's hear from Princess Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel walked gracefully to the podium and smiled. "Welcome to our Ceremony, and I hope you all had an amazing time. In the past few years, my life has been an incredible journey. When you learn how to fly, you soar through the sky, and the breeze that flows through your wings changes you forever. The sights, the adventure, new people. Thanks to Eugene Fitzherbert, I found my family, and my home. Right when I started my journey with him, I _knew_ that it was my destiny. I followed and listened to my heart and it lead me to the most amazing people. The Kingdom of Corona is such a beautiful place, and I am honored to be the Princess of it. My true parents are a blessing and I am grateful for everything that they have already given me. The thing that they gave me that I am grateful for the most are not objects. But, it was the warmth of true love and care. I felt safe, and truly home. Being locked away in a tower is not love or care. It's selfishness. That women, Gothel, shouldn't of died, but should've been locked away, so she could've realized what she has done wrong. No one deserves to die. I still feel horrible about her death, but she was an evil woman. I've never experienced the love that my real parents give me, and all of you children out there, hug your parents. Understand that they love you, and that everything they do is to protect you, even if you don't like what it is. I highly doubt it's worse than being locked in a tower for eighteen years. I'm not trying to control anyone, because this Kingdom is already filled with love, and I probably didn't even need to say what I just said, but I just want everyone to know what it is like to be loved. Cherish it and hold on to it forever, because you never know what could happen. Never regret the mistakes you have made in the past, because your future will be as bright as the sun, but don't rush it. Go with the flow, and learn from your mistakes. I did. Forgive anyone who has hurt you, and then, let go. Why hold grudges? From this day, I still don't hate that woman. I forgave her for what she did. Has someone ever made you feel un-loved, or forgotten? When this happens, remember that there are people out there who will always remember and love you," Rapunzel realized how long she has been talking, and cut her speech short, "anyway, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the ceremony! Thank you!" She said with a bright smile. Again, everyone stood up and cheered and clapped, and Rapunzel curtsied before returning to her seat.

"Rapunzel, that was amazing!" Eugene gushed.

Rapunzel blushed and smiled her thanks.

"Everyone! The guards will lead you to the dining room, dinner is served!"

Rapunzel asked if she and Eugene were eating with the guests.

"Oh, no, you both will be eating with your father and I in a separate room, so it's less crowded and noisy."

They nodded and followed them to the room.

The room was a dark blue, and paintings and decorations filled the room, along with a long dining table. The table was filled with meats Rapunzel hasn't even seen before, stews, soups, salad, mashed potatoes, gravy, etc.

Eugene leaned to Rapunzel and whispered, "food fit for a King." They both chuckled at the silly joke.

They all sat down and filled their plates with so much food it looked like none of them ate in ages. Rapunzel and Eugene mostly ate to keep themselves from saying something embarrassing or stupid. Rapunzel had table manners, since Gothel taught them to her, but Eugene had trouble. He looked around and saw that no one had their elbows on the table, so he slowly slid them to the edge, but it was so uncomfortable. Why not just have their elbows on the table?

After they were done eating, the Queen complimented them on the amazing speeches.

"Thank you, mother..."

"Thank you."


End file.
